


Teh adventures Zark and DM

by Zarkanorf (Roflstilzken)



Category: MSPA Forums, The ZARK AND DM Chronicals
Genre: Other, wtf putt a nawt saef for work / skool / mommy tagg on thsi topice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roflstilzken/pseuds/Zarkanorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I AM ZARK AND DM, MOTHERFUCKER</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teh adventures Zark and DM

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are so much better if you have Microsoft Narrator say these stories to you, I swear.  
> Microsoft Anna - English (United States)  
> Speed: 6, Volume: 9, Pitch: 4

I AM ZARK AND DM I AM THE FLOOPER SCOOPER HURADEDUPER OF MY NIPPLE TITS OF AMERICA PLASE TO MEET YOU I ARE THE HAVING REQUESTING FROM MY ASS, JO, FOR THE TALKING WALKING PALKING FOCKING WITH YOUR CORNFACE AND MY FEET ARE TANKS HOW ARE YOU DOING? seeing my bf off to work then going back to sleep IS THIS BF A SAMMICHPANIC INSIDE OF YOUR LOWERASSTESTINEHOLE THAT I MAY PROCURE INTO A HAPPY ENDING? OR ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE NOT TALKING TO YOUR REFRIGERATOR? I AM VERY OFFENDED BY YOUR WORDS OF THE BFFFFFFFFFFUAAUAUAUAUAAUAUA IN MY P[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTS

WHAT IS THIS RAPPING I HAVE NOT DONE THE RAPPING IN PAPPING FOR YOUR NAPPING TODAY MAY I TELL YOU A STORY

ONCE UPON A NEENERFLIPPER DIPPER I ATE A CORNHUSK FROM YM ASS MY ASS IS JO. ONE DAY, JO WASN'T MY ASS MY ASS WAS MORE LIKE MY BFFFFFFEFEFEFEEFF SO ANYWAY WE WENT ON A BUTT AND SAILED THE PALE MALE WHALE TRAIL IN ORDER TO CULL SOME GONADS BUT THEN MY FRIEND, CLORIN POURIN SOME JELLY IN MY CORNDOG BECAME SERGANT DOUCHEBAG AND SHE RIPPED OFF MY SIX P[ACK OF CAMBEL'S CHICKEN NOODLE CRACK BABIES ANDF I WENT TO SAVE THE CHILDREN OF NEW YORK CITY

what happened to the new york kids

THEY WEREN'T KIDDIE DIDDIES BUT MOAR LIKE UNDERWARE BUT IT WAS OKAY BECAUSE THEY ARE THE SAME THING AND I UNF'D UNF'D MY SNF'D SNF'D ALL OVER MY BF'D BF'D AND THEN HE BECAME A HORSE THE HORSE WAS MY ASS MY ASS, TOTALLY, WAS THE CHILD IN THE FIRE

SHE LET MY PUT MY KARKEYS INTO HER SPIDERBUS SO WE COULD VROOM VROOM TO DAIRY QUEEN TO BEAT UP ZARKLES MLARKES FO FUCKLES BECAUSE WE ARE LIVING IN THE CITY IT FEELS SO RIGHT OH BB WON'T YOU BE MY GIRL ADUNDUDNDUNDUDNDUDNDUNDNDUDNUDUND AND THAT IS HOW YOU AND I GOT MARRIED  
the end  
-poof-  
NOPE I R NINJA YOU CAN'T SEE ME WUT R U DOIN I SAID YOU CANT SDEE ME WTF U R CHEETER I AM TELLING MOMMYKINS JEGUS FDUCKING CHRIST ON MY JO ASSHOLE


End file.
